first day of the week
by amirasyed20
Summary: <html><head></head>Zero is the kind of person who thinks he's never wrong. he's not so friendly to people he doesn't know and is rather quick tempered and lazy.but what will happen when he meets the person who can stand up against him? will peace still exist in their lives?</html>
1. Chapter 1

***the characters in this story are from the anime/manga entitled the vampire knights***

***hope those who read this will like it (^^)***

First day of the week! Ah! It sucks! I'm going to be late again if I won't hurry up.

"I'm leaving!" I shouted through the kitchen door.

"Wait! You forgot your lunch!" my sister shouted as she chased me down the hall of our apartment.

The two of us live in top most room of the apartment that our parents own that is supposed to be for rent. Both our parents live in the country side because it's peaceful there and because they want to personally watch over our farm. We're not filthy rich; we just have what we need and what we want.

"Hey! Come home early today. You understand? I don't want to cover for you again. And stop getting into trouble, will 'ya?" she added.

"Fine! I will. But don't expect me to not get detention for today because your loud mouth is the reason why I'll be late again!" I shouted so loud that even the tenants who live downstairs heard me.

"What's up with that?" a girl from downstairs spoke the time that I was about to pass by her.

"None of your business, is it?" I replied rudely. I'm not used to talking to people that I don't even know.

"Woah! They weren't mistaken." She said as she disappeared through the door.

"Who was that and what was she talking about?" I asked myself. When suddenly, BEEP! BEEP! Damn the bus is here and it's about to leave. Stupid girl for blocking my path and eating my time. Now I'll surely be late. I'll be scolded again in front of the whole class and in front of the most beautiful girl in school. Ah! Sara. Her name alone already defines her. She is like a really beautiful and graceful princess. And I have a huge crush on her ever since I met her two years ago.

***school***

"Late again! Kiryuu, Zero! When will you learn to be responsible? Huh, young man?" the teacher screamed loudly that I think the whole school heard him.

"I told you already, it was not my fault. There was this girl down the hallway of our apartment who blocked my way." I lied. But of course it's partly true that there was a girl down the hallway though.

"What a lame excuse." Hanabusa said under his breath.

"Hey! It's true! And by the way, whose side are you on?"

"Zero, that's enough. You've already wasted half an hour of our class by explaining again and again. Just give up will you?" Maria uttered. "Just apologize and take your seat already."

"Maria's right." Agreed the whole class.

"Damn guys! I feel so loved in this class." I said in a sarcastic manner. Actually I'm already used to this because it always happens.

"Ok everyone, settle down. I have someone to introduce to you, her name is Kuran, Yuuki. She is going to be you new classmate." The teacher said then he opened the classroom door. To my disbelief I was able to stand up from my seat.

"YOU!" I shouted. Everyone in class stared at me including Sara.

"Huh? Hey! Zero, do you know her?" asked Hanabusa.

The new student stood in front still starring at me blankly as if she doesn't recognize me. Then suddenly her facial expression changed.

"The rude owner of the apartment." She said. Everyone stared from her to me.

"What did you say?" I shouted. I was so furious that I broke my pencil.

"Kiryuu! That's enough! Take your seat and shut your pipe!" yelled the teacher.

"You don't understand," I continued. "She's the girl that I was talking about, the reason why I was late."

"Kiryuu, Zero!" shouted the teacher. "Get out of my classroom, NOW! I'm so tired of your excuses."

"Sensei," the girl spoke. "Let him, I think he has just mistaken me with some other girl."

"Wh-?" I was not able to talk back because Maria was really looking at me like she wants to kill me.

"Okay then, Yuuki. Please take your seat. Since it seems like Zero wants to know you more, you sit by his side. Hanabusa, transfer beside Maria."

"What? Why me?" Hanabusa asked looking like a child that was bullied.

So the day started like this. This new girl, Yuuki seems to be my ticket to hell.

***lunch***

"Hey! You! Yuuki is it?" I approached the new student. "Why did you say that I mistook you with someone else? Weren't you the girl who spoke to me down the hall way of the apartment?"

She stared at me as if she wanted to punch me.

"Yes. That was me. But since you said that the girl that you met down the hall is the one that caused you to be late, well then that's not me."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. She has the guts to answer me straight forward as if I'm not someone who she messed with earlier.

"We didn't even have a conversation. You just passed by and had just been rude. So it's impossible that I was the reason why you were late. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room before the bell rings." And just like that she walked out of the classroom.

"Woah! Did you guys see that? This is the first time that I've seen Zero not being able to defend himself. And take this, it's with a girl." Hanabusa said and the whole class laughed.

"Hey you!" I chased Hanabusa around the classroom.

"Would the two of you stop already!" shouted Maria.

Maria, Hanabusa and I have been friends since primary school. And Hanabusa and I both fear Maria because she wants everything her way or else she'll turn into a monster.*hehehe*

"Hanabusa, fix yourself will you? You two are old enough already. And you Zero, are you not ashamed acting like a child inside the class were your crush is?" she whispered to the both of us.

"We understand." Hanabusa and I replied. "We'll do our best to not put shame in our group."

"Huh? What group?" Maria asked.

"Wahh! Maria is so rude!" Hanabusa said childishly. "Takuma, how can your girlfriend be this cold to her long time friends?" he continued and started hugging Takuma.

"Wah! Get away from me."

In the end lunch time ended well since that Yuuki girl took so long in going back because none of us knew that she was terrible at directions so no one drew her a map.*hahaha! She deserves to be lost!*

***afternoon***

"zZzZz…"

"Pst!" whisper.

"Huh? Who?" I usually fall asleep during our math subject the 2nd subject before dismissal.

"Pst! Hey!"

"What? Who? Who's calling me?" I whispered back not opening my eyes.

Plop!

"Ouch! Who threw that?" I asked loudly. As I lifted my head I saw a person standing in front of my table. Oh! No! it was our math teacher Kaito. The only teacher that I'm scared of.

"You!" he shouted. "ZERO! You dare sleep in my class?"

"Ah! I wasn't sleeping I was just resting my head." I explained.

"Liar." A whisper from beside my seat. It was Yuuki. Although she was not starring at me her eyebrows met one another and she looked so pissed.

"Zero! You are not going home along with your group mates until you finish the project test that I gave earlier." Said Kaito-sensei.

"What? But I'm not allowed to go home late today. My sister would kill me."

"That's not my problem, is it?" he replied. Such a cold-hearted teacher.

"Okay! Let me see who are the group mates of this despicable person…" he returned to the table and took the list of the groupings. "We have; Rima, Shiki, Sara, and Yuuki."

"What? Yuuki?" i yelled with great disbelief. So that's why she looked so pissed. I'm so dead!

***dismissal***

"Way to go, Zero!" Rima said sarcastically.

"Hey! Hey! Instead of being mad, you should be thankful you know." I told her. "Because of this you can now spend more time with your one and only SHIKI! *ta-da*"

"hmph!"

"Ahmm. Hey! Guys, I think we should hurry up and finish this. Because it's getting dark and I think it's going to rain." Sara said. Her voice sounds so angelic.

"Ah! Sorry, Sara. Because I drifted off we are now stuck here until we finish everything."

"It's…" Sara was not able to continue what she was saying because someone interrupted.

"I'm through with my part so I'm going home." Yuuki spoke.

"Ah. But Yuuki, sensei said until everyone finishes." Explained Sara.

"I don't care what that sensei said. This is past the time that has been written in the schedule and I finished my job. And most importantly, it was not I who spent time in slumber land to have this kind of burden. So I'm sorry but I'm leaving." She said, and then she was gone.

"That b****!" I said.

"Zero, don't speak like that towards her. She has a point, you know. So just let her do what she wants. Because we don't have anything that we can say against what she did." Sara said. I was so embarrassed that my face turned bright red.

***way home***

Ah! This is just brain rocking! How could she say that in front of them? How could she embarrass someone and still act as if it's the right thing to say? What is she, a devil?

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled while passing by the river.

"So noisy." A voice said. It seemed like it came from below the ground.

"Who's there?" I asked. It was already dark and I can't see a thing since the moon was covered by the clouds.

Someone or something was moving closer and closer to me.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

Little by little I can see a figure. It's a girl.

"You know, Zero, is it? As I've noticed since early this morning, you really can't keep your voice down. Can you?"

Then it showed. Ah! Man! It's her, Kuran Yuuki my greatest nightmare.

"Wha-? Why, why are you here?" I asked her. It's almost 9 and she's here by the river, alone.

"I was hoping to have some peace and quiet. But it seems impossible when you're around."

She wiped her skirt clean and started to walk towards the apartment.

"Hey! Are you the new tenant on the third floor?"

"No."

"Then what were you doing there earlier, and why are you headed towards there now?"

"…"

"'Yo! I asked you a question, are you not gonna answer?"

"Hmm… how troublesome."

"What?"

"Nothing. Why don't you just go and mind your own business?"

I was taken aback by what she said. That was almost the same as what I told her earlier this morning.

We walked and walked. going home that is. if she's not the new tenant then maybe she's a relative of the old tenants. *hmph!* but I don't want to ask her anymore. it is true that what goes around comes around. "Wah!" Ooops. Did i say that out loud?

"What's with you?" she asked.

"None of your business!" I replied.

She took a deep breath and said, "You act just like a little girl." then she looked at me. We were face to face. I don't know why but i felt scared.

"Wh-what did you say?" I asked her. I'm so pissed.

She just turned her back towards me and continued walking.

"Hey!" I called her attention but she ignored me. "You're starting to piss me off!" I said.

"Well, that can't be helped." she replied. "But I don't really care if you'll be pissed off by me or anything." she continued.

What is her problem? she seems to be enjoying every time that she gets into my nerves.

***near the apartment***

We both continued walking home without speaking a word. Now as I looked at her, she seems to be because she really didn't like talking to me or something like that.

We stopped when we reached the apartment. then she spoke again. "Well, here you are. Welcome home." she said and then she continued walking.

"Hey!" I called her attention. "Aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"Why should I?" she asked back.

"What? I thought you live here." I told her.

"Didn't I tell you just a while ago that I don't." she said.

"But you were here earlier. Right? that was you, right?" I asked her. I'm really confused.

"So? Is it wrong to wonder around a new neighborhood?" she asked.

"But you entered the room on the third floor!" I exclaimed.

"That was a vacant room, right? she continued. "Nobody lives there so I thought to myself, why not look around."

Again I was lost for words. I wonder how her mind functions that she is just able to do and say whatever she likes.

"Well?" she asked me. "If you don't have anything to say anymore then I'll take my leave." she said and then she continued walking.

She is really strange. I have never met anyone quite like her. Such a strange girl.

***late evening***

"Hey, Zero! Go to bed already. If you won't wake up early tomorrow then you'll be late again." my sister shouted from her room.

"Ah! Stop nagging me!" i shouted. Then i heard her close the door of her room.

I can't sleep. I just can't get her out of my mind. I'm so curious as to what kind of a person she is. She caught my interest.

"Oh no! what was I thinking of? i shouldn't be thinking of her. She's a weird person and that it. Right! that's just it." I said to myself. "I need to take her of my mind. Because Yuuki is to TROUBLE. that's right.

***4 in the morning***

Wah! i haven't slept a bit. Damn. my head hurts.*in the kitchen drinking coffee on the counter*

"Wah!" a scream came from he kitchen door. "You... You scared the crap out of me!" my sister said. "What are you doing up so early in the morning?" she asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

She went and sat beside me. i turned around to face her.

"Wah!" she screamed again.

"Will you stop screaming. the neighbors are still sleeping you know." I told her.

She held me face and asked. "What happened to you? why do you look like this? You look like a zombie that has just risen to eat some brains." she said looking at my face closely.

She kept on pinching my face saying that I look so pale that she pities me.

"Stop!" I told her. "It's just that I was not able to sleep."

She just stared at me like she's waiting for me to say more.

"Stop starring. You're freaking me out." I told her, then she turned her head and faced the kitchen sink in front of the counter.

"Why weren't you able to sleep? Is there anything that's bothering you?" she asked. I was really surprised. This is the first time the she showed interest towards my situation ever since she had a boyfriend.

I just stared at her.

"Anyway. If you're not willing to tell, I won't force you." she said as she stood up from where she was sitting. "What do you want for breakfast?" she asked.

I was still starring at her.

"Stop starring at me like that. I just felt nostalgic you know. You were always seated there when we were still kids. So I felt like your big sister again." she said. I felt happiness crawl through my bod. *embarrassed*

"Well?" she asked again.

"Pancakes would be good." I answered and then I stood up and went into my room.

After i left the kitchen, i went to my room prepared my uniform and took a bath. Wow! this may be the first time that i won't be scolded for being late. I went to the kitchen right after i dressed up and ate my breakfast. Afterwards I went on my way to school.

"Good morning world!" I shouted the time that I got out from the apartment.

***way to school***

I need to ride the train today since the bus won't come till 6:30. As I was walking, I passed by the river again. I looked around thinking that she might be there again just wondering around. But that's impossible. it's too early in the morning for a girl like her to wonder around.

"Going to school?" someone from the riverside said.

I looked closely and saw, it was her. Really, Kuran Yuuki was standing by the river in her uniform starring at me.

She started to walk towards me and i took a few steps backward. The Devil might have sent her to punish me. That's all that i can think of ever since the incident yesterday.

"Hey! You're going to school already?" she asked again.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"Trying to make a good impression for Sara?" she asked then she walked past me. I was shocked and was not able to follow her. later on I lost sight of her. Woah! she walks fast. *amazed*

When I was back to my senses I started to sprint because I thought that I might still be able to catch up with her. but she was nowhere near. She was able to catch the first train.

I waited for the next train still thinking about what she said. Do my feelings show that much that even a new comer like her was able to tell that I like Sara? She's really a weird girl.

***school***

"Good morning!" I greeted everyone that's already in class.

"Wow! Zero, you actually came in early for the first time." Hanabusa said.

"Well, I wasn't able to sleep so there's no waking up late." I said.

"So, you weren't able to sleep..." Maria just came inside the classroom.

"Yup. That's it." I said to her. as I looked around the classroom I have noticed that Yuuki was not around.

"Hey! Hanabusa." I called his attention. "Where's the new girl, Yuuki?" I asked him.

"I dunno." he replied. "I haven't seen her since I came."

That's weird. She left before me, so she should have been even before Hanabusa.

"Yo! Zero, what's the matter? looks like your thinking so deeply there." Hanabusa said.

"Well..." i started but I'm reluctant to say it because I might be wrong. Maybe she passed by somewhere before coming to school.

"Well what?" asked Maria.

"Well Yuuki should be here now." i told them. They both stared at me curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked.

"I saw her earlier on my way to school. She went before me because she caught up with the first train." I replied. "But, maybe she passed by somewhere." I continued.

Maria stared at me. She seems to have seen right through me. Oh-oh! this is not good. I'm worried about that weird girl.

***30minutes later***

"Hey! Zero..." Maria came by my seat. "The bell's going to ring soon but there's still no sign of Yuuki. Are you sure she rode the train to school?" she asked.

"I didn't ask her if she'son her way to school but I assumed since she was wearing her uniform." I replied.

"That's weird. If she left before you coming to school, she should have been here even before Hanabusa came." she said.

"That's what I thought so too."

"Hmmm..." Maria was thinking again, she does this when she's nervous or in panic. "Hey," she continued. "didn't she say yesterday that she has troubles in following directions?" she asked.

I remember. Yes! Maria was right. yesterday, Yuuki came late after she went to the comfort room because she got lost.

"Huh!"

"She might have been lost, Zero." Maria told me.

Maria might be right. Ah! she's so troublesome.

***school bell rang***

She's not yet here. where is she? Maria stared at me as if telling me to look for her. I stood up and ran out the classroom.

"Zero, where are you going? class is about to start." Sara said when I passed by her by the classroom door.

"I need to find someone!" I replied loudly from a great distance.

For the past two years all I wanted was for Sara to notice me. And now that she did, I needed to ignore her. Oh! the curse of life. *dramatic*

"Where is she?" I asked myself. *talking about Yuuki* "Where the hell did that devil go?"

Since the gates have been closed the time the bell rang, I needed to jump over the fence which is an official violation in our school.*I'm dead meat*

"Yuuki!" I shouted while running. "Kuran Yuuki! where are you?"

I passed by an abandoned house when suddenly...

"Hey! You're too noisy!" a voice shouted from inside.

I looked around to see who said it.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I asked. Then a figure came out from the house.

"You're always noisy." she said. It was Yuuki. She looks like she has been crying so much.

"Yuuki! I found you." I said as I walked closer to her. She looks tired and so worn out, maybe because she cried a lot.

"Hey." I said, since she didn't make any reply. "Are you alright?"

"Uhmm..." she said softly. Looking at her now I don't see any trace of the monster that she was yesterday.*:p*

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"About 30minutes or so." she replied. She was not facing me. She really looked like a stray cat.

"Let's go." I told her.

she lifted her head and stared at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You skipped class." she said.

"What? This is all your fault you know..." I started to reason, but she interrupted.

"Thank you." she said and I was not able to say more. "Come! let's go to school." she said and then she smiled. As I look at her, I noticed that she looks cute when she smiles.

she started walking but then again...

"Hey. Yuuki..."

"Hmmm?"

"School's this way." i told her because she was going on a different direction.

She seemed to be so embarrassed that her face turned bright red.*hehehe*

"Hey. Zero..." she called me.

"Hmmm..."

"I hope this would be the start of a good friendship." she said and she sprinted in through the classroom door.

"Yes. I hope so too." I told myself.

This might be the start of my new friendship with the little devil.

***watch out for the next chapter (^^)***


	2. Chapter 2

So it has been months after Yuuki came into our lives. She's not that bad after all, she's just like Maria but she turns into a monster often than Maria does. *hehehe* Yuuki dislikes many things. I don't know why but sometimes she likes one thing then later on she ends up hating it. There was that time that I gave her a card for her birthday, she really cheered up then later on she crumpled the card then threw it into my desk. She's really weird and mysterious. I think that's the reason why a lot of the male students especially the seniors are into her. But you know what, she rejected all those male students even those who are really handsome and popular. Even Kaname, the president of the student council has been rejected by the little devil.

"Oi!" someone shouted from the back. "Zero, who's going to sit beside you the whole trip to the mountain?" Hanabusa asked.

Today we are going to have 3 days, 2 nights camping trip to the mountain. It's for the recreational activity for our P.E. class.

"No one, I guess." I replied. I was not around the time that they decided for the sitting arrangement.

"Wanna exchange seatmates?" he asked.

"Why, who's your seatmate?" I asked him.

"The monster." He replied. The first name that came into my mind was "Yuuki".

"No thanks." Then I laughed so hard.

When we got inside the bus, I looked around. There was no trace of Yuuki inside.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Yuuki?" I asked. "I don't seem to see her from where I'm standing." I told them. "Has anyone given her a map or something? She might be lost again."

The time that Yuuki and I started to become friends was not the last time that she got lost. She got lost a lot of times after that that I was tasked to be her guide the whole semester. But today, when I passed by their house their butler told me that the car took her to school.

"No! I haven't seen her since I came here." Sara said.

"Man! Now where the hell is she?" I asked irritably. I ran down the bus and stretched my neck to my utmost ability. But I really can't see her anywhere near the bus. "Damn, Yuuki." I whispered to myself.

"Hey! Zero!" Takuma called from the bus. "She's here!" he added.

I ran back to the bus and got in immediately. They pointed her location. When I peeped to where they said she was, I saw her. She was fast asleep. Her expression looked so angelic.

"By the way Zero," Maria spoke. "You will be responsible for Yuuki." She said.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Her mother called the school and requested that you be the one to personally watch over her. According to her mother Yuuki trusts you truly that's why they trust you too."

What? So troublesome. So the whole trip I need to baby sit a girl who gets lost all the time? Waaah!

"But…" I started to reason but Maria did not give me the chance to.

In the end there was nothing that I was able to say or do. I ended up not just being her sitter but her slave and not just that, for the whole trip I'll follow her wherever she goes. Damn! Now how on earth can I try my best to impress Sara? This is just annoying.

***location***

"Zero, carry this." Yuuki handed me her luggage.

"Hey! I'm not your slave!" I complained. Then she looked at me straight to the eye. It really scared the hell out of me.

"Stop complaining." She said. "Since you are to follow me to wherever I'm going, then help me with these heavy bags. And here!" she tossed another bag on top of her bag.

"Wait!" I shouted. "How many bags did you bring?" I asked her.

"That's not mine." She answered.

"Then, whose is this?" I asked again.

"Sara's." she said and without any other word she walked straight forward.

I just starred at her walking towards their room. What is this? Is she trying to help me with Sara?

"Zero, I'm sorry. I'll take my own luggage." Sara said from beside me.

"Ah! No. It's okay. I'll carry this for you, since I'm headed that way too." I told her trying to point out Yuuki's bag just right under her bag.

"I see." She said and I think I saw it right. That was a forced smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Ah! Nothing." She smiled again, this time her smile was wider but still looked forced. "Fighting!" she added. That's a Korean term in giving encouragement. Now, why did she say that? I'm really confused.

I was lost through my thoughts, when I realized that Sara was no longer standing beside me. She already walked towards their room.

"Hey! Wait!" I shouted and followed her.

***afternoon***

"Yuuki."

We were all having fun by the big tree near the hotel when Sara called Yuuki to follow her. I was about to follow but Yuuki signaled that I stay where I'm seated. Well, I guess it's okay since she's with Sara.

"Yah! Zero where are you going?" Hanabusa asked when I stood up from where I was seated.

"Nowhere." I replied. The truth is, I'm really curious as to what those two are going to talk about. That's why I'm going to follow them.

"Kyaa!" a shout from where Yuuki and Sara are.

I ran towards the area. "What happened?" I asked. I saw Yuuki's hand hanging on the cliff. I ran towards her and pulled her up.

"What happened?" I asked again.

Sara was crying so hard that she wasn't answering. I turned to look at Yuuki since she almost fell but there seem to be no sign of fear in her face. She just looked so pissed.

"Yuuki, what happened?" I asked her but she didn't answer. She stood up and slowly walked out of the area.

"Yuuki!" I called out. I was about to follow her but Sara pulled my shirt.

"Mmmm…"

"What is it Sara?" I asked her. She really looked worn out from crying.

"Please don't leave me here alone." She said. Ah! I really love her voice. And she sounds more angelic and kind after crying.

I stayed there because Sara asked me to stay. Because of that I forgot all about Yuuki.

***back in the hotel***

"Yo! Zero, have you seen Yuuki?" Rima asked.

"Huh? Is she not back yet? I mean she ran back before us…" saying this I just remembered.

Wah! She's the girl with no sense of direction! Where could she have gone to now?

"Ya! Zero, of all people here you should be the one to know where she is. Remember that you were asked to watch over her." Takuma said.

"That…eh…" I said then I ran away from them.

Oh! My! I lost Yuuki again? How troublesome. Why can't she be like the other girls. You know, the ones that don't get lost.

*** meanwhile,near the lake***

"Sara, what happened?" Hanabusa asked. "Why do you look like you've cried rivers of tears? your eyes are really red." he added.

"No, nothing. Please don't mind this. Let's just help Zero look for Yuuki." she answered.

Maria stared at Sara for about half a minute but she turned her eyes away when she noticed Takuma looking at her.

"Why were you starring at her like that?" Takuma whispered to Maria.

"Nothing." she answered.

"It couldn't be nothing, Maria." said Takuma.

"I'll tell you later. not here." Maria answered when she saw Sara starring at her and Takuma.

The atmosphere in the area seemed so dark.

"Wah!" shriek Hanabusa. "Ya! what's with this atmosphere?" he asked. "Are you guys in a fight or something?" he added.

Maria did not answer and so did Sara. Maria pulled Takuma, leading him back to the hotel.

***looking for Yuuki***

I have been looking for Yuuki for more than an hour now, but there was no hint to where she was.

"Oh! Man! Where the hell is she?" I asked myself while walking down the woods to where I last saw her.

If I won't be able to see her now, what will I do? I surely can't go back to the hotel because Maria will kill me with her scolding. Knowing the consequences of loosing the stupid girl, I knew to myself that it'll all be blamed onto me if anything happens to her.

I kept on walking and searching. I don't know now for how long I have been searching the area, just going back to where I last saw her thinking that maybe she went back there, but to unfortunately she didn't.

"Yuuki!" I shouted while on top of the tree. "Yuuki! Where are you? Everyone is tired looking for you already, most specially me!" I continued. Although I'm tired I already decided not to stop searching until i find her. Yes, it is my responsibility to look for her but it's not because of that that I don't want to stop. I don't know, maybe I pity her or maybe I already got used to look after her or something.

"Yuuki!" I shouted again. this time louder than before.

"hmph." Was there someone on this area who replied?

"Who's there?" I asked.

Then I just remembered that the first and second time that i met with Yuuki, this was the first thing that happened. Someone just answers back in thin air.

"Yuuki?" I asked. Hoping that it was indeed her. "Yuuki is that you?"

Asking this I was starring straight to where the noise came from before. I saw nothing but a shadow cast by the moonlight. It's already dark and the atmosphere in the mountain got colder.

"Yuuki..." I repeated. "Stop palying games already, everyone is tired looking for you." I added.

Still starring at the horizon for almost a minute now, no one answered. without knowing who or what was out there I walked towards it and tried so hard to see in the dark.

"Yuuki..." I called out again.

As I was coming nearer and nearer to the area, I saw it closely. Someone was indeed there. That was not my imagination because someone was really standing behind the tree about two meters away from where I was standing.

"Hello?" I asked. "Yuuki, is that you?"

The figure from behind the tree started to move and there I saw the girl standing still facing me, but it wasn't Yuuki.

"Hey!" I said to get her attention. "Who are you?" I asked but she did not answer.

She just stood there still looking at me.

"Umm... Excuse me, but who are you and why are you here alone?" I asked her. her facial expression suddenly changed. As if she ate something that made her stomach hurt.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

This time she took her sight away from me.

"You're looking for someone, right?" she suddenly spoke.

"ah... Yah..." I answered.

"You shouldn't be looking for her here." she said.

"What? Why? Do you know where she is?" I asked her eagerly. I really need to find Yuuki now because it's already dark and it's dangerous for her to be out in the woods alone.

"If you care this much about her, then why'd you let her go alone on the first place?" she replied.

It really struck me because she was right. The time that Yuuki left, I could have easily followed her but I didn't.

"Forget about that and please just answer my question. Have you seen the person that I'm looking for? She's a petite girl wearing a school P.E. uniform. It's impossible not to recognize the person that I'm talking about." I told her all traits that I think would give her a hint of whether she saw Yuuki or not.

"I saw her." she answered.

"Really?" that really made me so happy that I can't contain it. "Where is she then?" I asked.

"I took her back to the hotel that she or you people are going to stay for your trip." she said.

"Really?" I asked again.

"Yes. But she was really reluctant into going inside the building. I even heard her say that she shoul never have come along with this trip." the girl said looking straight to the dark forest.

"She said that?" I wanted to confirm because I thought that maybe I'm just too tired that I heard differently.

"She did." she answered. "Okay, if there is nothing else that I can do for you, then I'll be heading home. Please tell her as well that she's welcome to come by my house again. Thank You."

and with that, she left. Going straight into the woods.

"Ah! Thank you, by the way." I shouted before she totally was lost into the woods.

"So Yuuki was able to go back safely into the hotel." I thought to myself. "but she said those things? why? is she not enjoying the time that she's spending with us?" I really don't know or see any reason for her to say such things.

I walked by taking my time going back to the hotel. Now that Yuuki is already back at the hotel I think it's safe to go back now.

***back at the hotel***

***girl's dorm***

knock! knock! knock!

"Who's there?" Maria asked from their room.

I came by their room to see if Yuuki really came back already.

"It's Zero." I replied.

"What do you need?" now another person from the room answered.

"I just wanted to confirm whether Yuuki came back already." I replied.

"She is." someone replied. "So go back to your room and stay away from her."

Since that night I was not able to talk to Yuuki. The girls won't even let me come near her. And today's the last day of our trip. I wonder what happened why they suddenly are so protective of her. *sigh*

***bus***

"Maria..." I called Maria's attention. "Yuuki's supposed to be seated beside me on the bus, right?" I asked. Maria just stared at me for a second or so and then turned her head away from me again.

What's this? Is she mad at me or something? Whatever is going on, I really don't understand.

"Hey! Zero," Hanabusa called from his seat. "What's wrong with Maria and Sara?"

"What?" I asked him. "What are you talking about?"

"You remember the time that Yuuki was lost?" he started. "well, the two of them Maria and Sara seemed to have been fighting. But we're not really sure." he said."Didn't you notice that Maria doesn't pay attention to Sara anymore? remember that they used to be close friends in grade school and are still talking before this trip, but look at them now."

Hanabusa pointed to both ends of the bus. He was right Maria and Sara are seated at both ends of the bus. which is unusual since they were supposed to be sitting beside one another.

"Well?" Hanabusa continued.

"I don't know." I replied. "If you hadn't mentioned it, I would not have realized at all." I told him honestly.

The trip back to the city was so long ,that I felt so tired and sleepy in the bus. And since there seem to be some kind of war going on with our class, the atmosphere really felt so heavy which caused me to feel even more tired than how I should just be.

"Yuuki!" I called Yuuki who was sitting next to Maria.

Yuuki heard me, I know that because her head moved as if she wanted to turn around and face me but she didn't. She ignored me.

"Yuuki!" I called again.

"Zero, please quit it." Sara said from the seat behind me. "We're all tired so please just keep your voice down." she added and then she smiled. As I saw her smile, I didn't feel anything which was pretty unusual since her smile seemed to melt me before.

I ignored Sara and still called for Yuuki.

"Yuuki!" I called again. this time Yuuki turned towards me and just starred.

I stood up from my seat and went straight to where she was seated. Takuma pulled Maria out of her seat and told her to sit beside him. Maria did as Takuma asked. I sat beside Yuuki. I looked at her as she was just there on her seat, starting to face the window on the opposite direction.

"Hey!" I called her attention. "Is there anything wrong?" I asked, but as usual she did not answer.

"Yuuki." I said again. She starred at me but turned her head again.

I tried to touch her but I think she knew what I was supposed to do that she moved closer to the window.

"What's going on?" I asked again. "because I really don't understand." I told her.

"Nothing." she replied. For the first time after the incident I heard her voice again.

"If nothing's going on then why is it that you seemed to have been avoiding me?"

"Is it wrong to stay away from you for a while?" she asked.

I was stunned by what she asked.

"I don't want to feel too dependent to people around me." she added.

"What are you talking about?"

"I hate the fact that they needed to ask you to follow me around like I'm a child." she said her eyes starring at the horizon outside the bus. "Yes, I may not be able to remember any path that I take, but..." she stopped speaking since the bus came to a stop as well.

She stood up from where she was seated and moved to my former seat. I really think that she's avoiding me and not just because she doesn't want me following her around. I really don't know why and I don't think that I'll be able to know yet since she doesn't want to talk about it, or may be she simply doesn't want to talk to me.

After the tank was full, the bus started to continue the trip home. There are so many moments , that I look at the back to see what Yuuki is doing but it was kind of hard since she exchanged places with Hanabusa who was seated by the window before the switch.

***last stop***

We arrived at the school. The last stop of our trip. Now we just have to walk home from school.

I starred at Yuuki, looking whether she's going home alone or not. As I was standing by the bus, I saw Kaname move towards Yuuki with his oh so perfect smile.

"What is he doing?" I asked myself. I went closer to them to be able to hear what they were talking about.

"I'll walk you home." Kaname told Yuuki.

At first Yuuki looked like she's going to say no but...

"Okay!" she said and they started to walk out of the school.

Seeing them together, it made me feel like I can't breathe. What's going on? Why am I feeling this way? What should I do?

I wanted to chase after Yuuki and tell her not to talk to Kaname, more, not to let him walk her home. But I thought that I don't have any right as a person to do so, more, a her friend because it seems like she really doesn't want to be friends with me anymore. So I just stood by the bus and watched as she and Kaname vanish from the school grounds.


End file.
